


Random head cannons I have for danganronpa 2

by Apples (Apples_the_first_account)



Series: Danganronpa [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apples_the_first_account/pseuds/Apples
Summary: Just some random head cannon I have for danganronpa 2 more tags will be added in the future . I'm still going to update the other story I just need to figure out the ending.
Series: Danganronpa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204598
Kudos: 4





	Random head cannons I have for danganronpa 2

They're related or if they weren't related they would somewhat have a family bond


End file.
